This invention relates to a connector configured to be mounted and fixed on a board under a state where a mating portion protrudes from an edge of the board.
Connectors configured to be mounted on the board is disclosed in, for example, JP-A 2007-5234, JP-B 3817489 and JP-A 2011-192409. These connectors are illustrated in FIG. 11 to FIG. 12, respectively. As shown in FIG. 10 to FIG. 12, each of the connectors has a shell formed by bending a blank member obtained by processing a metal sheet. The shell is attached to the holding member as follows. The shell is put on a holding member from forward of the connector so as to cover the holding member. A part of the shell is bent in order to form a stopper portion. The stopper portion is brought into contact with the holding member, or the stopper portion is press-fitted into and held by the holding member.
Each of the connectors disclosed in JP-A 2007-5234 and JP-B 3817489 has a stopper portion. The stopper portion is formed on a surface of the bent shell, as described above. In other words, the surface of bent shell are brought into contact with the holding member so that the shell is attached to the holding member. However, if the shell is pulled forward or pushed backward, the stopper portion is deformed and open, and then the shell may be detached from the holding member.
On the other hand, the connector disclosed in JP-A 2011-192409 has another stopper portion formed on a part of an edge of a blank member of the shell. Therefore, strength of the stopper portion disclosed in JP-A 2011-192409 is higher than strength of the stopper portions disclosed in JP-A 2007-5234 and JR-B 3817489.
However, if the connector disclosed in JP-A 2011-192409 is mounted and fixed on a board under a state where a mating portion protrudes from an edge of the board, the connector may be easily inclined or off the board. In other words, the connector can not ensure strength required for mounting and fixing on the board. In addition, the holding member of the connector has protruding portions protruding from the shell in a right-left direction. The shell is formed with slits corresponding to the protruding portions. Edges of the slits serve as the stopper portions, and thus, force may concentrate to the slit. Therefore, the total strength of the shell may be decreased.